


MINE

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Jealous Jensen, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: During the 2018 CW Upfronts Jared is being interviewed by a local reporter and Stephen Amell is next to him talking to another reporter.  Jared calls him the most handsome man on TV and 2 seconds later Jensen is there.  The look on Jensen's face tells Jared what he is in for later on.





	MINE

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank lullys for beta'ing this for me real quick. 
> 
> I mean who doesn't love jealous Jensen when it comes to Jared...
> 
> I don't own the boys, but if I did they would never leave the bedroom. 
> 
> Happy Reading, and please give comments and kudos...especially if you like it.

It’s that time again… The CW upfronts in New York.  The red carpet is buzzing with reporters trying to get the attention of all the actors and actresses from CW shows.    

 

Supernatural stars Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins are also on hand.  They participate in a live stream interview and joke that Misha didn’t get the memo on what not to wear.  Jared has on  Salvatore Ferragamo Gancio print shirt with black slacks and a white jacket,  while Misha sports a three piece Armani blue suit, and Jensen has a blue Hugo Boss suit with brown dress shoes.  

 

They are going down the line of reporters talking about the show, what they would like to see happening next season, Jensen talking about his “friendship” with Jared and how on last year’s Upfronts he had to pull him off the line because it got too hot and he sweated through his suit so he sat him down to cool off. When someone came up to him and had said ‘we need y’all out on the interview line’, Jensen piped up and said “Not right now, my boy needs to cool down”, which got a laugh from the reporter.  

 

They continue going down the line when Jared spots Stephen Amell talking to one of the reporters, so he goes to the one next to his friend and starts talking to that reporter from a local station.  Amell sees Jared and they get into a little conversation. Jared qsays to the reporter “Stephen is the most handsome man on TV right now.” The interview continues as the reporter asks what season they are going into, and Jared starts to answer when he feels a familiar body coming up next to him. He looks back at Amell with a nervous look before his gaze travels to Jensen, and he can tell he is in trouble, which makes him a bit excited. 

 

The rest of the event goes on and Jensen is cool as a cucumber and Jared wonders if Jensen heard him say that about Stephen or not, and is a little disappointed when Jensen doesn’t act on it or scold him in any way. Jensen and Misha and him do their regular thing in front of everyone, letting them know that next season they will surpass the three hundred episode mark. They say a few more words before heading off stage and not too much later, the event is over.  

 

They say their goodbyes to Misha and head back to the hotel. The car ride to the hotel isn’t silent and it still makes Jared wonder if Jensen heard him because the look Jensen had on his face when he turned around was his normal look whenever he talked to or about Stephen Amell. 

 

“That was a lot better than last year.” Jensen says.

“It was still hot in that hallway though, I figured since they moved it inside it would be cooler and I brought an extra shirt just in case I did sweat through this one.” Jared says. 

 

“Yes it was hot, I even sweated through my suit, but I will be so happy to get back to the room and get this thing off.” Jensen says. 

 

“Yeah I hear ya there.” Jared replies.

 

They arrive at the hotel, thank the driver, and take the elevator to their room.  Jensen gets the door open and walks inside, Jared following behind. Jared turns to shut and lock the door when Jensen pins him against the wall.

 

“YOU. ARE. MINE.” He growls in Jared’s ear. 

 

“So you did hear me.” Jared whispers, a smirk on his face.

 

“Oh I heard you alright.” Jensen says as he reaches around unbuttoning his pants.  

 

Jared’s breath hitches as his pants fall to the floor pooling at his feet, Jensen reaches inside his Saxx grabbing his cock.  

 

“I thought you said I was the most handsome man.” Jensen whispers in Jared’s ear.

 

“No, you are the hottest man on TV, Amell is just handsome.” Jared replies nervously. 

 

“Good boy.” Jensen says as he gives Jared’s cock a squeeze.

 

“But that doesn’t make up for calling Amell handsome, you KNOW what that does to me.” Jensen growls, grabbing a handful of Jared’s hair with his other hand, yanking it back.  

 

A loud moan escapes Jared’s mouth.  He loves it when Jensen gets this way and he knows the sex is going to be mind blowing.  Jensen doesn’t care for Stephen at all, he made this known after the first time Jared talked to him.  

 

Jensen latches on to Jared’s neck, sucking on it until a bruise forms.  Jensen strokes Jared’s cock, making Jared use the door for support to hold himself up with his hands.  Jensen quickens the pace as he jerks Jared off faster and faster. Jared can feel his orgasm building, he is almost there when Jensen stops as a whimper escapes Jared’s mouth.  

 

“Not yet babe, you will have to beg me to let you come.” Jensen whispers.

 

“Please Jen, please.” Jared begs.

 

Jensen answers by pulling him away from the door,  leading him over to the bed. He takes off Jared’s jacket and shirt, tossing it across the room, followed by his pants, jacket and shirt.   

 

“Bend over the bed.” Jensen orders.

 

Jared does as he is told, bending over the edge of the bed.  Jensen comes up behind him giving his ass a smack, making him cry out.  Jensen reaches over a bag on the nightstand, pulling out a tube of lube.  Jared hears the cap snapping open, then seconds later feels Jensen’s cock pushing into his hole.  Jared hisses as Jensen slowly enters him inch by slow inch until he is fully inside him. 

 

“FUCK!” Jared cries out.

 

Jensen moves in and out with short forceful thrusts making the bed move with them.  Jared grabs ahold of the sheets making his knuckles turn white with every thrust. 

 

“YOU. ARE. MINE!” Jensen hisses.

 

“YES, ALL YOURS!” Jared shouts.

 

“MINE. MINE. MINE.” Jensen repeats doing quick, hard thrusts after each word.

 

“YES… FUCK… JEN!” Jared growls.

 

Jared tries to reach down and grab his cock but Jensen smacks it away.  

 

“You will come untouched.” Jensen hisses.

 

Jared lets out a whimper, he needs to come so badly he can taste it and Jensen isn’t letting up on the quick, rough thrusts.  

 

“Please may I come Jen?” Jared cries out.

 

“Not yet Jay.” Jensen whispers, reaching down as he grabs a handful of Jared’s hair, pulling it back.

 

“AH FUCK!” Jared moans as Jensen continues out pounding him unmercifully. 

 

“Jen, baby, please let me come.” Jared begs.

 

He doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out.  He tries to think of anything else other than his leaking cock.

 

“Come.” Jensen commands as he hits his prostate again and again and that is all Jared needs. 

 

“Oh Fuck… Jensen!” Jared shouts as he comes hard, so hard it’s all over the side of the bed.  

 

Jensen gives a couple more quick thrusts, then finds his own release calling out Jared’s name as he empties himself into Jared. 

 

Jensen gently pulls out of him, making him wince then giving his ass a playful slap and he yelps.  Jensen lies next to him, giving him kisses on his cheek. He gives a low whistle when he sees the bruise on Jared’s neck.

 

“Looks like you’re going to need a scarf tomorrow when you go out.” Jensen says giving a gentle kiss on his neck where the bruise is.

 

Jared mumbles something incoherent before he looks over at Jensen giving him a shy smile.

 

“Now, are you going to do this again?” Jensen asks.

 

Jared smiles a toothy smile, “Probably.” 

 

Jensen shakes his head before leaning over, giving Jared a quick kiss, “Bitch.” 

 

“Jerk.” Jared whispers before kissing him back.


End file.
